Tamatoa
Tamatoa is a barbarian played by Fernando. Appearance Tamatoa has white skin with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He wears a blue tunic with brown pants. Weapons and Abilities Tamatoa wields a morningstar and a +1 longsword nicknamed Aegis. Tamatoa is able to throw himself into a rage, giving him +2 to melee damage, advantage on strength checks, and resistance to physical damage. Tamatoa is able to mentally communicate with selected targets using his Mind Link ability. When he enters a rage, Tamatoa can attack recklessly to gain advantage on an attack roll. Tamatoa is able to cast Speak with Animals as a ritual. History Background Not much is known about Tamatoa, according to him he comes from the town of Ealdshire in Vopen. He has no memory from before that however. He came to Summerslate hoping to learn about his past. House of Aegis Ogre Arc Tamatoa is first introduced hanging out in the Black Rook Tavern. He is soon convinced to join the House of Aegis at the recommendation of Taliesin on the promise that they may be able to help find his past. After Taliesin is transformed, Tamatoa asks around and investigates the alley they fought in, eventually finding out about some people that hang around the sewer grate in the alley. After a fight in the sewers with a group of cultists, Tamatoa disguised himself as one of them and somehow convinced their leader that he is one of them. He helped fight off the ogre Grognak after the cult vanished from the sewers. After joining the House of Aegis formally he and his group decided to help Temerity Kallista find her son that was taken from her to Glimmermore. Infernal Sacrifice Arc The same day, Tamatoa and his party accepted a job from the Serah Nim Teinithra to act as a taste tester for them. Tamatoa managed to resist and detect which meals were poisoned and pointed it out to Matthias. Matthias and Cien Fuegos decided to give the poisoned food to Nim's guests, despite Tamatoas objections. The following day Tamatoa purchased an antitoxin from Granny Agnes and attempted to find where the poisoned guests lived but was unable too, he instead left the antitoxin with the paladins. He and the rest of the party then boarded an airship and set sail for Glimmermore. While on the ship, Tamatoa met a curious Portofellow named Edmund. A few days later they landed in Glimmermore. That same day, Cien Fuegos and Tamatoa visited the towns cleric, a darkling named Grenco, so that they may receive a blessing that would allow them to enter the Yimica Forest following a lead that the tiefling was spotted with a dryad named Uthemar. Once they found Uthemar, they asked what he knew of the tiefling and he stated that he did not know anything about a tiefling. Investigating Uthemars tree, Tamatoa discovered a patch of small green and purple mushrooms growing, he took a handful and pocketed them. After regrouping with Matthias and questioning Uthemar again, Matthias had gotten Jukivist to attack Uthemars tree, Tamatoa tried to stop the redcap by attacking him, this caused Jukivist to turn his anger to him, ending with Tamatoa knocked unconscious. With Uthemar now missing, the agents returned to Glimmermore to rest. That night, Tamatoa received a vision in his sleep, a disembodied voice spoke this message to him, "On the celebration of solstice, under the dim light of the illuminated moon, death will grow from the spillt blood of the infernal, young quori the dark musnt spread their roots further, the only path to enlightenment is towards him." Tamatoa awoke the following morning and asked his friends about the vision. Afterwards they asked for another blessing from Grenco and Tamatoa asked about the mushrooms he found the day before, Grenco said that he was the one who discovered them and claimed that they were a harmless food, naming them Zuggtroy mushrooms. Afterwards Tamatoa went shopping with Matthias, selling a few Zuggtroy mushrooms. They then caught up with Cien Fuegos in the Yimica Forest and met the myconid Sovereign who asked the party to help get rid of whatever was causing the myconids to ignore the Sovereigns orders. They agreed and were given a bag of myconid spores in return. They were soon ambushed by a pair of dryads, who were quickly defeated, with one being taken prisoner. Matthias convinced the dryad to take the agents to Uthemar and she eventually agreed to do so. She lead the three to an abandoned chapel in the forest. Tamatoa climbed the building to the roof and peered inside the large hole in the roof, spying both Uthemar and the tiefling they were searching for. Using his Mind-Link ability Tamatoa was able to trick Uthemar that the voice inside his head was his boss and ordered him to attempt to leave the building, leading him into an ambush. After pinning Uthemar down and mostly freeing the tiefling from his restraints, Tamatoa interrogated Uthemar telepathically, discovering that whatever was controlling the dryads wasn't able to hear the mental conversation. The agents soon learned from Uthemar that the one that was orchestrating everything was none other than the priest from Glimmermore, Grenco. The group made their way back towards Glimmermore but were stopped by an adult myconid and a beast covered in the Zuggtroy mushrooms. Tamatoa began combat with them but was shortly overrun and knocked unconscious. Following that battle the agents returned to Glimmermore and were asked to return to the towns chapel to speak with Grenco by Udamne. After a short exchange they began fighting the cleric and soon killed him. Afterwards Tamatoa asked Nasille and Uthemar to join the House of Aegis, they accepted and told him they would be there as soon as they fixed the damage that Grenco had caused. Aberration Invasion Arc The following week the agents visit their ally Nim Teinithra to speak about the letter they had received while they were in Glimmermore. Nim requested that the agents visit their friend, a purple colored dragonborn named Relzurend, in Falsewood after they received a message from him written in thieves cant. The group agreed and flew to the town. Once there the group split up, Tamatoa and Cien Fuegos soon found the home of Relzurend and were invited inside. Relzurend told them that the town had been taken captive by a strange creature claiming to be their new god, the creature then opened a portal in the town and let a mass of strange creatures into the town. According to Relzurend, the creature killed whoever spoke or fought against it and built the tower at the end of town and hasn't been seen since. Reunited and now with this information, the group visited the tower and spoke with a butler who refused to let the group speak with the owner. After a few attempts, the agents managed to restrain the butler and explore the strangely empty tower. They were alerted by Iron Defender and saw that the butler had disappeared. Cien Fuegos discovered a button that opened a secret entrance that led underground. Tamatoa and Cien Fuegos went down to investigate and found a natural cavern with an underground base built into it. The cave had a pond in it, which Tamatoa looked into, he was then attacked by a strange clawed creature. After nearly being split in half by a giant crayfish, the pair took a rest and were eventually reunited with Matthias. Matthias explained that the town was being watched by a number of creatures that hid in the shadows, he also made contact with a local hunters guild called the Ravengarde who had agreed to help him liberate the town from whatever was within the stone tower. Once within the Ravengarde guildhall they met with the leader, an eladrin elf named Elwin, and began to concoct a plan to bring the agents Chimera into the town to help fight. Their meeting however was cut short by eight Faceless Zealots who wanted to take Matthias for Fred, the invader in the tower. They made quick work of the Zealots and interrogated one of them before killing it. With permission from the Elwin, they stayed the night at the guildhall for safety. The following day the agents and the Ravengarde split up, with the agents going into Fred's tower and the Ravengarde going to fetch the chimera. Together they explored the underground temple and discovered a few prisoners and a few doors they believed would lead to the main chamber. Together they entered the main throne chamber and met with Fred the invader. Speaking with Fred they learned that he was trapped underground for some time by his own people and that he originated from the Elemental Plane of Water. After some discussion, Matthias lied and agreed to help Fred by getting support from the Order of the Last Light, however Fred didn't trust the agents and told them that he would only allow them to leave if they left Tamatoa with him. They hesitantly agreed and left to go see what was taking the Ravengarde so long with their reinforcement. Now in Fred's possession, Fred commanded Tamatoa to slay a creature in the doctors lab that has been making a ruckus. He did so and attempted to hide within the room but decided that doing so was pointless. Eventually his friends returned and attempted to take Fred off guard, but the Ravengarde triggered a explosion and caused Fred to attack. The battle ended with Matthias squashing his head between his hands. With the battle over and Fred's forces scattered, they investigated the rest of Fred's temple with Elwin, the only remaining member of the Ravengarde. They discovered a journal belonging to Fred's doctor, a person named Hunter Kane who seemed to be away when the agents arrived. They freed the prisoners and rested their wounds. Later that day they left for Summerslate to speak with Nim and request aid for Falsewood. Once they returned to the House of Aegis, Wes announced that the following week they will all travel to Autumn Hollow to investigate the source of their seemingly magical meals. Current Arc Edit Later that week they received word from the Order of the Last Light that they were now recognized by the city for their efforts in saving both Glimmermore and Falsewood, they were now sponsored by the Last Light and were given credits to expand their business. Wes put the three agents in charge of expanding the guild and the three decided to upgrade Larcurmo's pen and to build a tavern nearby. They conducted several interviews throughout the day and eventually decided to hire a centuar named Rhodina as a bartender and a human named Darwin Sharp as a barmaid. They then named their new tavern the Golden Arrow. Cien Fuegos remembered that Tamatoa had gotten a journal off of Grenco before they left Glimmermore and asked to see it. Reading through it, he discovered a few secrets about the now dead priest. While reading over the Melora pamphlet once again he was approached by a bird, once speak with animals was cast the bird simpley said "Johnathan" and flew off. At the end of the week they all piled into Uldon's latest invention, an automated cart, and began their trip to Autumn Hollow. About a mile outside of the town the cart got stuck in a pothole which quickly expanded and crashed the cart into an underground temple. Sovaliss took interest in the temple and asked the agents to assist him in exploring it while the others went to go get help in town. Once inside the temple they were attacked by a number of mechanized centipedes. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Human Characters Category:House of Aegis Characters Category:House of Aegis